callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blundergat
Trivia i dont see why it being the first new (meaning out of the jet gun, sliquifier, and blundergat, not the ray gun) bo2 wonder weapon that can be pack-a-punched isn't trivia worthy, someone please respond as to why this cant be noted. -- :It's too trivial, so to speak. Since there are three Wonder Weapons aside the Ray Gun, you gotta remember it's only three, not a very big number. It'd be probably acceptable if Ray Gun couldn't be Pack-a-Punched or it didn't exist in BO2 so Blundergat would be the first Wonder Weapon at all (not just the new) in BO2 you could PaP. So it's not just notable enough, we're trying to keep trivia clean of too non-notable and miscellaneous trivia bits. 22:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::i see your point. however, i disagree that it isn't worth being pointed out. yes, it is the third, but it appears in the fourth of (likely) six. meaning, we went without a pack-a-punchable weapon for three maps (not including the ray gun). oh well, it doesnt really matter. thanks for quickly responding, though. -- ::::I kind of agree with the anon here. If you state that it is the first new ''wonder weapon ''since ''the Wave Gun, that would imply chronologically, thus not including the Ray Gun (which could be upgraded all the way back in Der Riese.) It is quite trivial, but it has been over a year and a half since Moon and the Wave Gun, so quite a substantial time difference there. Er1c1996 (talk) 23:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :: I just did the 5 blue skulls solo and it was the acid gat on the desk! Very annoying since I used the acid kit on mine so I could pick up both only to find they were both acid! Does it change randomly or is it always the acid gat and the article is wrong? 13:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed it says the blundergat has a clip size of 3 when upgraded in the picture on the right... it's only 2 when upgraded without acid! 13:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why this is a wonder weapon, don't get me wrong, this a really cool and amazing weapon, it just doesn't do any cool features, like it either just kills with the Blundergat, or with the Acidgat (even them packapunched) just shoots out an acid bomb, "Very interesting..." They are boring, just plain power, don't shoot anything too interesting, just I hate when people call it a wonder weapon. I think it's a wonder weapon because it's a uniquely styled weapon specific to MotD. It's a unique invention combining Civil War technologies. I mean, the Ray Gun is basically a unique invention using alien technology that just kills stuff too. The Scavenger was very similar: a sniper with explosive rounds unique to CotD. Besides, for all practically purposes, I think it's very similar to the ThunderGun: immense damage at close range, small clip size, almost no effectiveness at long range. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. Agent R72 (talk) 01:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming it's a wonder weapon due to how unique it is. Nobody ever said a weapon had to shoot special projectiles to be a wonder weapon. It's sheer power and the uniqueness of both forms are what make it what it is. You even said it yourself "This is a really cool weapon and amazing weapon, it just doesn't do any cool features" you pretty much just defined it as a woder weapon (at least by the defintion of this wiki). Like I said nobody ever said it had to shoot unique projectiles, but the gun itself (projectiles aside) is unique. I mean how often do you see a shotgun/gatling gum mix, i'm pretty sure the answer to that queston is not that often. Maya-The-Siren185 (talk) 01:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wonder Weapons are often defined as a "series of powerful and unusual weapons". The Blundergat fits under this criteria, hence why we call it a Wonder Weapon. Also, whether or not a weapon is "boring" or not doesn't determine if it a Wonder Weapon @ Anon. 01:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Isnt the head on the sweeper and vitrolic withering a dragon head because a user is saying it is a hellhound head. :If anything, it more looks like a Hellhound's head we've seen in previous maps. ''14:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I dont sign my posts because I dont have an account. It is in no way close to the thundergu, thundergun shoots out a wave of compressed air, while blundergat just shoots out bullets. If you think that to be a wonder weapon, you dont have to shoot something cool, look at all the wunder waffes prefious to the blunder/acidgat. None of them shoot out anything boring, they are all unique while blundergat is just plain power, and acidgat is just a bomb. I agree they are very cool and powerful weapons, but they shouldnt be added to the wonder weapons list, that is a boring weapon tonadd to the amazing list of energy weapons. 10:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) And the ray gun is NOT factured with alien tech, COD has nothing to do with aliens, all the wonder weapons were either made by richoften or nicolai or one of the other scientists. It doesn't matter what a weapon fires. The scavenger fired bullets too. "None of them shoot out anything boring, they are all unique while blundergat is just plain power, and acidgat is just a bomb." For one, a bomb is a unique projectile. From my impressions, the acidgat functions like no other weapon in zombies so far. And the blundergat has an immense amount of power, just like any other wonder weapon. It also fires from four shotgun barrels at the same time and reloads them all simultaneously. I think that's pretty unique. I'm not saying that the ray gun is alien tech, I'm saying the concept for it was developed (by the real developers) to be similar to some sort of futuristic/alien looking device. And no, not all the wonder weapons are made by them... Agent R72 (talk) 14:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) If you say that a bomb is unique, then all rocket launchers and grenade launchers are now wonder weapons? I also dont count the scavanger as a wonder weapon, it is not that cool in any way. 1) The bomb is not the only thing that makes the acid gat unique. 2) rocket launchers and grenade launchers do not launch bombs such as the acid gat's. They launch ROCKETS. And GRENADES. Not anything like the acid gat. 3) The scavengar is a sniper rifle that shoots explosive rounds. While it may not be extravagant like some wonder weapons, it is nonetheless considered one because of it's rarity, power, and statistics. Just like the blundegat. _______________________________________________ Is the Magma Gat a real thing? I've heard lots about it and I always thought it was real, but it's not mentioned on this wiki. Even MrRoflWaffles did a video on it so I believe that it's real. Jturtle24 (talk) 15:41, October 16, 2018 (UTC)